A Witch and A Werewolf
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: Karin the witch is having a bad day, what does a certain local werewolf have to do with it? A quick Halloween oneshot, even if it's late. AU and slight OOC


**So this oneshot kind of just hit me. I typed it up really fast and haven't really edited. If it's really bad, I'll edit and re-upload later. It may be a little OOC but it's an AU so there. I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**~TIW  
**

* * *

A mammoth explosion rocked the house, Karin stumbled out of her room couching and sputtering . Smokey tendrils followed lazily, reaching out like ghostly fingers to caress her ash blackened face.

"Karin? Are you alright?" Yuzu called up the stairs worriedly.

"Fine—Yuzu." Karin replied between coughs.

She snatched her wide brimmed hat from off her head and began fanning the smoke away from her still coughing form. Yuzu came up the stairs, the hem of her apron covering her nose and mouth.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh I'll tell you what happened!" Karin's black hat screeched angrily.

"Oh shut it Kon." Karin growled, hitting the wall with the angry piece of fabric.

"Don't you shush me to hide your own stupidity! I tried to tell you that you had the wrong ingredients, but did you listen?! NO! You never listen! Which is why-" Karin cut his rant short as she violently stuffed him into a nearby vase.

Yuzu watched patiently.

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have combined them but it isn't that bad!" Karin scowled.

Yuzu poked her head into what was once her twin's room. Everything was blackened by ash, and many bottles and jars lay shattered on the floor. One of her old tomes was actually on fire.

"Nope it's that bad." She told her grumpy sister, scooping up the meowing Raku.

"Whatever! I'm going for a walk!" Karin growled.

The young witch swept up her now silent hat before shrugging on her light, but warm, cloak. She stepped into the chilly night, and made her way to the darkened forest.

She climbed her favorite tree and stared at the bright harvest moon from its branches. She sighed heavily before letting her head fall into her hands. This was the sixth time a spell had blown up in her face. How was she ever going ot become a real witch if she couldn't even complete one simple spell?!

"Hey!" a miffed voice called up to her from the base of her tree.

The young witch peered down the trunk of her tree, finding a boy about her age glaring up at her with icy blue eyes. Two fangs peeked out from his scowl and his arms were crossed. He was garbed in white furs accented with grayish-blues, covering his chest, abdomen, legs, and forearms; leaving his shoulders bare. His hair was snowy white, matching his furs, with two dog-like ears poking out of the wild white locks. Werewolf.

"What do you want?" Karin growled back.

"You're in my territory! Now get out of my tree!" he demanded.

"Make me!" Karin snapped back.

"Gladly, now get out of my tree!" he yelled, stomping his foot.

"I will turn you into a poodle!" Karin threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." He said darkly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Try me." She shot back, glaring at him as well.

"You will leave _my _tree when I say. Now—Get. Down." He snarled.

"I'll leave when I want! Now stop with that growling you idiotic animal!" Karin screeched.

"That's it!" he roared, beginning to climb the tree.

Karin quickly rose from her seat, whipping off Kon to pull out her trusty broom. By the time the werewolf had reached her perch, she was lightly floating a safe distance away. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Get out of here, witch!" he growled, baring his fangs.

"I'll go whenever I please. I'm not in your tree, so you can't tell me what to do." Karin retorted.

"Why must you make this difficult!" he demanded, exasperated.

"Why do you have to be so rude? All I wanted was a few moments of peace!" Karin shouted back.

"I like my forest witch-free thank you. It's not like I go barging into your house and refuse to leave. Go pity yourself in your room!" he bellowed.

"I would, gladly! But I blew it up!" Karin roared.

The werewolf was quiet a moment, then he burst into gales of laughter. He clutched the tree tightly, trying not to fall from his laughing fit. Karin's cheeks burned in embarrassment at his sudden mirth. She didn't know why, but the urge to cry hit her swiftly and fiercely. She desperately tried to stop her tears—Karin Kurosaki did _not _cry. Ever.

"What kind of witch blows up her own room?" he asked between gasps.

"S-Shut up!" Karin barked, he voice garbled by the tears that refused to stop.

The boys laughter abruptly ended as he noticed her tears. It was awakwardly silent between them as Karin tried desperately to control herself. She finally stopped the waterworks, and he struggled to find something to say.

"I'm a failure." Karin said quietly, glaring at the ground.

"You only are if you believe it." He replied fiercely.

"But I can't even get one spell right!" Karin argued in a desperate tone.

"Step back. Take a breath. All you can do is try again." He said wisely.

Karin nodded firmly, "Alright."

He gave her a small grin, showing off his fangs.

"Thanks—?" she trailed off expectantly.

"Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya. You're welcome—" he waited.

"Karin Kurosaki." She replied lightly.

"It's been a pleasure, Karin." He said, bowing gracefully.

"You as well, Toshiro." She replied, curtsying the best she could while perched on her broom.

She tuned to glide back to the Kurosaki manner, only to be stopped by the werewolf.

"Wait! I mean- uh- you could use my tree. I mean if you wanted! A little!" he said hopefully.

Karin smiled, alighting on the branch next to him, "I'd love to."

Fin

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, especially Nikita Lann, for whom this was written! Again, please review and Happy Late Halloween!**

**~TIW  
**


End file.
